


Beautiful Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: F/M, Outside Sex, girl on top, mangoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracy and Link go on a picnic and have some fun in the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Same universe as Softest Sound of Falling Rain and Learning Curves but is maybe fine on its own. Porn with feelings but no plot. Title comes from Beautiful Things by Sister Hazel.

The black Cadillac was freshly washed, waxed and buffed to a high shine. Link Larkin leaned against the fender, appearing cool and casual as he looked up at the building before him. The house, painted white with dark green shutters and trim, served as housing for several female students who attended the nearby arts school. He slipped his hands into the pockets of his brown slacks and waited, his crisp white shirt reflecting the late morning sun. 

 

He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his skin while he anticipated Tracy’s arrival. He smiled at the thought of finally having a whole day with her. Things had been busy since they had started school. There were classes in the morning and they no longer had the Corny Collins show and their spokesperson gigs to pay their minimal expenses. Now they had real expenses, and real jobs to keep them at bay. Add to that the fact that they both had roommates, meaning  some days they were fighting the odds just to have a single uninterrupted moment; Link couldn’t put into words how much he was looking forward to having her all to himself.

 

The front door opened, pulling him from his thoughts, and he automatically stood to watch for her. When she appeared his heart rolled over in his chest, taking his breath along with it. Tracy smiled brightly at him, one hand clasped around the handles of a large picnic basket while the other held her large floppy hat in place as she skipped down the front steps, yellow ribbons trailing behind her. 

 

“Hey there handsome, you planning to stare all day or were you going to help out?” she asked, smiling even wider at the affect her appearance had on him. “This basket is heavy.”

 

“Sorry, Doll,” he said pulling himself from his moment of enthrallment. He stepped forward and took the basket from her. “You look… stunning. You took my breath away.” 

 

She smiled up at him, blushing prettily. “Then I guess I’ve accomplished my goal,” she said softly. Link looked at her for a long moment, wanting very much to kiss her. He held himself back long enough to set the basket in the trunk of his car next to the large blanket, candles, and bottle of wine he had brought for their picnic; then he swept his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him.

 

“You don’t even have to try, Darlin’,” he said before giving her a gentle kiss.

 

“You don’t look half bad yourself by the way,” she remarked when she’d kissed him back at least twice. “You look very relaxed.” Her fingers toyed absently with the cuff of his sleeve which was rolled up to his elbow, leaving a stretch of forearm visible. She unconsciously ran a fingertip over a vein where it emerged from beneath the white fabric.

 

“I feel relaxed,” he said, taking her hand and leading her to the passenger door. He opened it and carefully helped her onto the seat, his eyes running over her form, observing her pale green summer dress sprinkled with daisies. His roaming gaze paused only briefly at the hint of cleavage that peeked out at him from the V shaped neckline. 

 

“Good,” she said, and smiled up at him while she tucked her skirt around her knees. Her eyes were wide and dark, looking into him as always. He loved it, because he couldn’t hide anything from her and therefore had nothing to hide. 

 

He tossed her a wink before closing her door and making his way to the other side, climbing in. Once he started the engine and pulled out into traffic, he reached over and took her hand in his. 

 

They drove through the small eclectic town, Tracy alight with a happiness that Link found catching;  soon they were talking about anything that came to mind, laughing and being silent, each simply enjoying the other’s presence. They had been rushed and hurried for weeks now, and this was what they needed - just to be together. 

 

Tracy leaned her head back against the white leather seat and listened to him singing along to the radio. They made their way to the edge of town and soon the tightly set houses gave way to countryside and blue sky. Tracy sat up as Link pulled the caddy to a stop next to a familiar stone wall and dilapidated old barn. She turned and gave him a questioning look. 

 

“Why, may I ask, did you choose this particular field for our little picnic,” she asked hiding a small grin. 

 

“It’s the only field I know of in the area, Trace; we’ve only been living here a month,” he responded, turning slightly in his seat to face her.

 

“So you didn’t bring me here in hopes of a… um, repeat performance? Because that whole situation was… just… well I don’t intend for it to be a regular thing, thank you very much.”

 

Link couldn’t help but smile. He took a moment and looked out at the familiar stretch of grass with the small copse of trees near the middle, where he knew a little stream wandered aimlessly. He flipped his keys in the palm of his hand and looked back at her playfully. 

 

“First of all, in the interest of complete honesty – which is, I believe, the pledge we live by – I feel that I should tell you that I am  _ always _ thinking of a repeat performance with you… but no, that’s not why I brought you here. I’m not sure I’m proud about that whole thing anyhow, you deserve way better than a blanket in a field… or a half rate hotel room for that matter… it was just...” Tracy saw the hint of dismay in his eyes and reach out to stop him with her hand on his wrist. 

 

“I was there too; it was something we both wanted. I’m not sorry…” she ducked her head and suddenly she was blushing. Link looked at her with intense curiosity. “I think, maybe I was just saying my own thoughts out loud…” she trailed off and bit her lip. Link suddenly found himself laughing nervously and stopped quickly. How could she still do this to him? 

 

“Well, for now,” he said, managing to sound somewhat cool and collected, “Let’s just stick to the picnic.”

 

He opened her door for her and then retrieved their picnic supplies from the trunk. He climbed the stone fence and set their things down before reaching back to help her over. She hopped down with his hands at her waist and leaned in to kiss him when her feet touched the ground. 

 

They ate at their leisure; munching on fried chicken and salad, fresh baked rolls, and corn on the cob. He watched her pick a small piece of meat off with her fingers and pop it into her mouth. She was looking off thoughtfully and he prepared himself for a discussion of some sort. 

 

“You cannot possibly always be thinking of a repeat performance…” she blurted suddenly. “I mean, what about during class?”

 

Link raised his eyebrows. This is what she wanted to talk about? He laughed softly, “Please, what else am I going to be thinking about?”

 

She laughed at that. “Oh… I know, dinner at my parents’ last week, you couldn’t have been thinking about…” she gave a little rolling gesture with her hand, “you know… at dinner with my parents.”

 

He smirked. “Oh yes I was, there were mashed potatoes. I remember I had very naughty thoughts.”

 

She blushed fully that time. “Link!” she admonished, then tossed her head back and laughed. “Really? The potatoes?” she nibbled another bit of chicken, looking thoughtful again. 

 

Link looked up at her through a hooded gaze, taking in the sight of her with the noon sun reflecting off her dark hair.  She leaned over, reaching for another roll, giving him an amazing view of her cleavage framed in a pretty V of daisies and he had a sudden image of her stretched out beneath him on the grass, breathing his name as he entered her. He had to swallow as his heart beat kicked up a notch and certain parts of his body stirred a bit more than was appropriate for the fried chicken sitting in front of him. 

 

Then, of course, she really let him have it.

 

“What about… right now?” she asked softly, slyly. “Are you thinking about a repeat performance right now?” She peered up at him from beneath her lashes looking both  _ the innocent _ and  _ the vixen _ at the same time. 

 

He looked back at her honestly, without a scrap of cool guy masking in place. “Actually, I was just remembering some of the  _ original _ performance,” he said, his voice carrying the tell tale husky tenor of arousal.

 

“Oh.” She pinched her bottom lip between her white teeth, looking down a long minute, and then smiled at him before turning to reach into the picnic basket once again.

 

“What else have you got in there?” he asked, glad for the change of focus. He really hadn’t brought her out here to have his way with her, but she was certainly making the prospect more and more tempting by the minute. “You’ve already outdone yourself here, Trace. I’m stuffed.”

 

“Too stuffed for dessert?” she asked as she turned around and held out two large, ripe mangos, one in each hand. He perked up a bit at the sight of them.

 

“Mangoes?”

 

“Well,” she said holding them out to him. “I always liked fruit on a hot day like this, and this is probably the last hot day we will get for awhile. So, when I saw these at the store, I couldn’t resist.”  

 

Link took the mangoes from her, setting them on his plate and peeled them carefully before cutting the first one into narrow slices. “This is definitely a good day for a mango.” He handed her a slice, expecting her to take it from him. Instead she leaned forward and pulled it into her mouth, her lips closing over his fingers for a moment as she did so. Link’s eyes widened as he watched her, the vibrant blue darkening instantly as her face dissolved into an expression of utter bliss. He inhaled slowly as he reached down and lifted another slice and offered it to her. 

 

She grinned at him as she leaned slowly forward and accepted the morsel, taking care to lick a drop of juice from his knuckle as she did so. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sweetness on her tongue and making a soft sound of pleasure in response to it.

 

Link smiled, even though inside his heart was pounding wildly. Tracy opened her eyes and looked up at him a moment before she took one of the slices and offered it to him, laying the tip of the sweet fruit to his lower lip. His eyes locked on hers as his lips parted, letting her place the fruit on his tongue. 

 

“Mmm,” he said softly, his eyes never leaving her face. “That’s good.”

 

“Mhm,” Tracy responded with a nod, and then gasped as he took hold of her wrist and brought her hand back to his mouth, sucking the juice from her fingers one by one. “Link…” she whispered, the heat of his mouth sending a pulse of pleasure up her arm.

 

“Hmm?” His gaze flicked from her eyes to her lips and back again as his tongue stroked across her palm. Tracy leaned in to kiss him but Link surprised her by pulling on her arm, making her fall forward so that she sat, unceremoniously, between his legs. She giggled and he wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her tight against his chest, her body turned slightly to the side with one leg sprawled over one of his. She stopped laughing when he leaned in and kissed her shoulder - exposed by the sleeveless summer dress that she wore. “There,” he said against her skin, “I like this better.”

 

Tracy felt as if the already warm day had suddenly gotten several degrees warmer. His breath was dancing along her flesh, tickling her ear and his heart was pounding against her shoulder blade. She tried to turn toward him, to look at him, but he held her firmly in place. All she could do was watch as he reached out and took another small piece of the fruit and lifted it to her lips. 

 

She eyed his long fingers and the juice that ran down his palm and dripped onto the blanket beneath them. She thought she should worry about stains on her dress, or someone seeing them from the road, but all she could think about was the feel of him pressed up against her, his other hand holding her tightly just beneath her breast. 

 

She took the offered fruit, pulling one of his fingers into her mouth along with it, and she felt him tremble as she ran her tongue along the length of the slender digit. His hand at her waist moved upward, cupping her breast and she tipped her head back against his shoulder and sighed. 

 

He gave her another bite of fruit, bringing it to her mouth and running it along her bottom lip as she had done to him. Juice dripped from his fingers and she felt it run cool and sticky into the valley between her breasts. Her hand moved from its useless place in her lap to his thigh, squeezing him through the dark brown slacks. 

 

Unable to take anymore of his torture, she tried turning again, but still he held her in place. Nudging her hair out of the way, he kissed her shoulder again, making his way up to her neck where he sucked gently. She moaned his name and his hand on her breast squeezed gently, catching her breath. 

 

His other hand caressed her exposed knee for a moment before slipping beneath her skirt to caress her thigh, sliding gently over the silk of her stocking until he was high enough to touch bare flesh, his fingers leaving a trail of pungent mango juice in their wake. In her captive position she was helpless to do anything, unable to touch him, to reciprocate in any real way. 

 

Link could feel her quick shallow breathing as he kneaded her breast. He could sense her quickened pulse beneath the pressure of his tongue on her neck and her excitement echoed within him as his body responded to it. Her soft round bottom was pressed against his arousal and he moved against her, letting her feel how much he wanted her. His hand beneath her skirt moved higher, past garters and oh-so soft skin, until he reached the edge of her panties. His fingertips teased her and she mewled beneath his touch. 

 

“Link, please…I want to kiss you.”

 

“Hmm… not yet,” he murmured, nipping gently at her earlobe. “I like you just like this. Just let me touch you for a little while.” She exhaled sharply, his words alone curling heat deep in her belly, his fingers brushing repeatedly over sensitive flesh. Her hand on his thigh flexed in response. 

 

“Oh, that’s not very fair,” she said, and his deep chuckle reverberated on her skin. 

 

“Who ever said I was fair?” His fingers slipped beneath the hem of her panties and she moaned outright. He released her breast for a moment as he reached up to untie the pretty bow at her shoulder. The flower print material fell away, leaving her bra exposed, and he pulled the strap down her arm until one perfect pink nipple was revealed to the sun. Tracy shivered as fingers below caressed and explored and fingers above stroked gently, his lips sucking insistently at her neck and shoulder. “Trace,” he panted low, “you’re perfect,  _ god _ you’re  _ so _ perfect…” 

 

She cried out in frustration, his touch giving so much but never quite enough, driving her on until everything within her was tight and hot and wanting. Done with being on the passive receiving end, Tracy pushed hard against him, knocking him to the ground then turning to straddle his hips. She grabbed his face and kissed him hard, her tongue darting into his mouth to touch his. Link moaned loudly, his hands slipping into her hair and cradling the back of her head as he kissed her back wildly. 

 

He lifted his hips, pressing his hardness against her and Tracy sighed and instinctively rolled her hips against him in return. He hissed against her lips and his hands moved down, holding her tightly to him as he repeated the action. She gasped, breaking free of his mouth. She looked down at him for a moment then grabbed his hands, lifting them above his head for a moment before sliding deftly down his body. 

 

Her hands fisted in his crisp white shirt, pulling it free of the dark brown slacks and exposing toned belly and crisp dark hair. “Trace,” he called her back up to him, but she grinned wickedly and shook her head before placing a kiss just above the waist of his pants. “Oh,” he muttered as her fingers dipped inside, freeing the button and pulling down the zipper. 

 

She had caressed him through his clothing, seen all of him naked and exposed – but she hadn’t  _ touched _ him yet,  _ explored _ him as he had her; and she chewed her lower lip in anticipation as she freed his erection from the confines of his slacks and boxers. Link leaned up on his elbows to watch her, his eyes hooded, his lip between his teeth. Tracy first ran the pad of her finger along his length, starting at the tip and eliciting a sharp exhale in response. She wrapped her fingers around him and squeezed, testing her power. 

 

Link moaned, his tongue darting out to run over his lower lip, never taking his eyes off her.

 

“It’s so smooth, I didn’t expect that,” she said and Link laughed raggedly, his throat working as he watched her touch him. 

 

“You… are going to be the end of me woman,” he groaned as she swiped her thumb over the silky tip.

 

Tracy bit her lip as she watched him shudder. “Would it be a good  _ end _ ?” she asked, but he only moaned in response. “Should I stop?”

 

“No, Trace,” he said, his eyes locked on hers, his voice dark and dangerous, “don’t stop.”

 

Tracy felt her body tremble in response to him and she moved her hand in what she hoped was the proper way to do things.  Link groaned quietly, his eyes drifting closed for a moment and his breathing increased dramatically, causing the rise and fall of his chest to quicken.

 

His reaction to her touch fed the ache growing deep inside her, his pleasure more of a high than any performance had ever been. Craving more, she bent low and planted a soft kiss against the rigid flesh, letting her tongue dart out a moment to taste it as well, finding it salty and smooth. 

 

Link swore loudly as he watched her lush mouth caress him and he came up off the ground, unseating her from her position, and pinned her beneath him. He kissed her hungrily, his mouth moving quickly from her lips, to her chest, to her dark pink nipple still peeking out from her displaced bra. 

 

“Not fair again,” she managed through a whimper as he sucked at her breast. 

 

“Baby doll,” he said between kisses as he worked his way back up her neck, licking the valley between her breasts and finding mango flavored flesh. “Next time… I promise to let you play… but if you kept that up, this would be over way too quick… and right now… I really want to be inside you.” He tossed her skirts up, baring soft, white thighs clad in pale stockings with garters, and pretty, white lace panties… still very much in place. 

 

Tracy couldn’t help but giggle as he cursed. 

 

“Why do there need to be so many things here?” he demanded, more of the universe than of her as his shaking fingers carefully tried to work the contraption that held up the silky bits of fabric covering her legs. 

 

“What, you think we should make it easy for you?” she asked, sitting up to help him. “Maybe next time I should just leave the panties at home altogether…” she teased. Link’s hand jerked, his blue eyes widening as he looked back at her. He tore her stocking. She didn’t really care. 

 

One of the loosened stockings slipped down her thigh a little and Link traced over the newly exposed skin with his fingertip before reaching up to remove her underwear. Tracy lifted her hips for him, closing her eyes as his knuckles brushed against her skin. He laid them aside absently, his eyes focused only on her, lying back against the colorful quilt with her skirt around her middle, leaving everything below exposed to his gaze.

 

Tracy gasped in surprise when he ducked his head between her thighs, parting her with his fingers before tasting her with his mouth. 

 

“Oh God,” he moaned against her, the vibrations of his voice soaring though her, “you taste like mangos…” Tracy cried out as he pulled the sensitive nub into his mouth; his large hands held her open to him, his thumb massaging high on her inner thigh while his mouth worked magic. His other hand gripped her, caressing her hip and holding her steady. She shoved her fingers into his hair as the waves of pleasure built to almost unbearable intensity. 

 

“No, Link stop,” she gasped with the last vestige of control she had. Link pulled back surprised and she grabbed at him, kissing him and tasting herself there. “Inside me,” she panted, “please.”

 

Link scrambled for the condom in his wallet. Tracy grabbed it from him and pushed him down on his back again. She tore the small package open carefully and pulled out the object inside, losing some of her confidence as she looked at it in confusion. Link sat up, and, taking her hands in his, helped her slide it onto him. When it was in place he looked up at her, his blue eyes dark with need and want. 

 

“Come here,” he said tenderly. Tracy looked uncertain at first but trustingly moved forward, lifting her skirt out of the way as she straddled him. Her eyes were locked on his as together, they guided him to her entrance and Tracy watched him intently as she slid slowly down, taking him all the way inside her. 

 

“Oh,  _ wow _ ,” Tracy said at the feel of him filling her, the headiness of having it at her control. Link just moaned low in his throat, leaning back to give her better access. She lifted her hips and slid down again, then rolled her hips forward experimentally; sighing in response to the feeling it created. 

 

“Yes, Trace, god yes…” Link took hold of her hips to guide her, thrusting up into her, urging her on with his soft words and a groan of gratification. It didn’t take Tracy long to figure out just how to move her hips so that it brought them both pleasure and soon they were rocking together in a satisfying rhythm, driving and building toward release beneath the golden sunshine. 

 

Tracy gripped his shirt, giving a little cry as each stroke touched that perfect place inside her. Her soft sighs and whimpers of pleasure drove Link mad with need. His hands slid beneath her skirt, grasping her sweet behind and squeezing it. She gasped and increased her pace, and Link grunted, biting his lip as the tension inside him coiled tightly. The feel of her moving against him, her body gripping and working him, had him muttering her name over and over like a prayer. 

 

She moaned, her breath catching on a pulse of pleasure as she brought herself down again. Link’s thumbs pressed against her, massaging gently and Tracy’s body trembled as the pressure built, every cell in her body centered, primed to ignite… any second… any moment…

 

“Yeah, Tracy… baby, let go, let me see you,” Link said, his own climax bearing down on him, the thick heat of it pooling at the base of his spine. “God you are so beautiful… just let go.”

 

Tracy shook her head, panting for breath. “Not without you,” she said, though he could already feel her thighs clenching around his hips.

 

“I’m right behind you, baby, I swear,” he ground out, his eyes locked on her. 

 

Tracy sobbed as her body shook, her orgasm taking her completely. Link arched into her as those inner muscles clenched around him, the added sensation sending him over the edge. As Tracy tipped back her head and screamed his name to the sky, he came completely undone, her name on his lips and her in his heart.

 

\-- 

 

Tracy curled contentedly against Link’s chest and he placed a tender kiss on the top of her sun warmed hair. His fingers ran through the dark tresses, lost in the softness of them as he watched the contrasting strands of color twist and flow together between his fingers. 

 

“You realize,” she said quietly, “that you don’t need to bring me here for us to be together…”

 

“Mmm,” he responded, hardly having energy left for words. “I really didn’t bring you here for  _ that _ . I just wanted to be alone with you.”

 

“Yeah?” she asked, propping herself up just enough so that she could look at him.

 

“Yeah,” he replied, “Between classes and work and your…  _ lovely _ ... roommate…” he shrugged. “I kinda miss having just us time. Remember how we used to steal moments… walking down the hall or just looking at each other across the studio…”

 

“It is harder, but that’s life… we just have to find new ways to find our moments.”

 

He smiled at her, “And we will, because I love you, and I’m not gonna let you go.”

 

“So then, you don’t care about the… um… repeat performances?”

 

“Now, I never said that… we definitely need to find time for that…”

 

“I think time is less of a problem than place…”

 

“Which is why we are out here in the grass… again.”

 

“Mmm. I’m starting to develop a fondness for this field,” Tracy said, looking around with mock sentimentality. 

 

“When I manage to save enough money I promise to buy it for you.” He pretended to eye the landscape, measuring it with his hands. “We’ll build a little house… just for the times when it is cold you understand… We’ll call it… the Sugar Shack.” Tracy laughed and smacked him before curling back onto his chest. 

 

“You’re far too silly for my tastes, Mr. Larkin,” she sighed. 

 

“Well, you are just perfect for mine,” he replied and she grinned widely.

 

The sun moved across the sky, taking time with it. The young couple seized all that the day had to offer, with quiet conversation, splashing in the creek and fierce kisses stolen in the shade of softly swaying trees. 

 

Just a few perfect moments.  

 


End file.
